Episode Five
Episode Five is the finale of Series One, in which Ren's execution for being a Marked One must be thwarted by her friends. Plot The episode opens just before Ren's planned execution by the Kah'Nath Master. The Kah'Nath Commander asks her if she has any last words, which she uses to reassure Dagron about his part in events. Baynon then stands up and remonstrates with the villagers about their acquiescence in events, pointing out that they don't know the reasons for assuming that the Mark has changed Ren or is a sign of her evil. He is run down by two Kah'Nath guardsmen, but Dalia then continues his argument, sowing confusion among the villagers. The Commander tells the villagers that he is there to protect them from themselves, and warns of dire punishment for anyone helping the marked one - starting with Baynon, who he directs to be immediately publicly burned as an example. Ren and Torberry both protest at Baynon's treatment, and the Master quietly tells Ren to get angry and use her powers to save Baynon - presumably in order to give the villagers public proof that she is, in fact, changed by the mark. Ren ultimately does so, summoning a dark blast of wind that puts out the fire and knocks a guardsman over. The Commander explains to the village that this was the sort of magic that Monford used years ago, and the Master places his dagger on Ren's belly, telling her it is "time to join the others". Just then, both of the guardsmen next to him are shot by Karn, whose third arrow is caught by the Master from the air, about an inch from his face. Karn tells the Kah'Nath to let her go, and the Master responds by referring to him as as a Mahri'Rai who has been "hiding all these years." The commander tells Karn that he has been foolish and will be unable to defat them on his own. Hunter then reappears, pointing out that Karn is not in fact alone, and uses small but powerful explosives to hurt many of the soldiers as the villagers scatter. Torberry takes Baynon away as Karn and Hunter fight the Kah'Nath. The Master attempts to kill Ren, but is stopped by Dagron, who attempts to untie Ren and then struggles with him before eventually being stabbed with the Master's dagger. Hunter further distracts the Master by throwing a hatchet, which gets stuck into one of the posts holding Ren. The Master finally attempts to strangle Ren, pronouncing a sentence of exile on the Mahri spirit in her, but her hand was freed enough by Dagron that she gets it loose, takes the hatchet, and hits the Master with it around the face, at which point he leaves and escapes. In the fighting, the Commander defeats Hunter, but is knocked out with a log by Torberry, who returned on Baynon's insistence. The last two Kah'Nath fighting Karn are shot by Ren, who has now fully freed herself. Taking leave of Torberry, who gives Ren a last mysterious injunction to "reclaim what is yours", the remaining party of Ren's family, Karn, and Hunter, make their way through the village. Karn explains his status as a Mahri'Rai guardian, and says that he will explain to Ren more about the Mahri. Dagron, wounded by the master, is forced to stop; asks Karn to look after his children, for Erin if not for him, asks Ren's forgiveness and tells her to trust Karn, and then dies. Hunter leaves to prepare horses that Karn has waiting at the gate. Ren tries to calm a distraught and bereaved Baynon by showing him her half of the two-part necklace she gave him the other section of, but he runs off to get his part. Karn goes to look for him, and leaves Ren to make her way to the gates. She reaches Hunter and the horses as night falls, but the Master and a number of Kah'Nath soldiers with bows are following behind them: she sees a brief glimpse of Baynon and Karn, who are on the other side of the Kah'Nath and forced to hide again to remain unnoticed, before the Kah'Nath prepare to shoot her and Hunter with flaming arrows. She jumps onto the horse with Hunter and the arrows rain down behind them as they ride off into the night, ending the first season. Category:Episodes